1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejecting head bar on which multiple liquid droplet ejecting head units having multiple nozzles that eject liquid droplets are arrayed, to a liquid droplet ejecting device provided with this liquid droplet ejecting bar, and to a method of manufacturing the liquid droplet ejecting head bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the inkjet recording devices that function as liquid droplet ejecting devices, there are those that are configured to have multiple inkjet recording head units (hereafter referred to as “head unit(s)”) in which nozzles are formed such that a plurality of the units are aligned in the widthwise direction of the paper and fixed, thus providing a long ink ejecting head. Examples of such technologies are disclosed in the Official Gazettes of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 7-241991 and No. 2000-190501. The methods disclosed in these publications for lining multiple head units and fixing them involve adhering individual head units to a base plate, and employing a method where the spaces or gaps between the adjoining head units are filled with an adhesive.
Nonetheless, fixing the head units with the above methods means that the head units cannot be removed from the base plate. Accordingly, when, for example, one of the head units breaks or when it has been discovered during inspection that only one head unit is ejecting faultily, the entire long liquid ejecting head must be replaced. The other regularly functioning head units are needlessly disposed of, thus raising costs.